


Painful Pleasure

by cosmicpenguinn



Series: Sheith Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Flogging, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Nipple Clamps, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Keith (Voltron), Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: {Kinktober 2018} Day Five: MasochismHe took a few steps back before Keith crossed his arms, circling slowly around his chained boyfriend, like a predator about to hunt down their prey. Shiro could feel the anticipation rise in his lower belly and he swallowed.The longer Keith paced, the more eager Shiro grew, fidgeting in his chains despite knowing he couldn’t escape. Even if he could escape he knew he wouldn’t. He was craving the hot mix of pain and pleasure and he wanted to be lost in it until he was a shivering, mewling mess.Keith clicked his tongue, interrupting Shiro’s thoughts. He stilled as Keith took a few steps closer to him. In one swift motion Keith rose his arm up and brought the flogger down across Shiro’s chest. Shiro moaned loudly, clenching his fists as the pain spread and faded into pleasure.





	Painful Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soooo so so so sorry about the delay!! I meant to get this done a lot sooner I promise, last week really kicked my ass mentally in ways that it hasn't in a long time and I wanted to wait until I was better to get working on this. I promise the next one won't be this long of a wait!!
> 
> Also since I'm falling way behind on kinktober I made a poll on twitter about whether or not to combine days or just stretch it out one prompt a day (using one or more prompts for that one day only) and combining days won so there'll be less fics but they should be longer with more prompts. I'll start combining days after day 6 I think? 
> 
> Anyway! Today's prompt was sadism/masochism but the only thing I could really think of was pain play for masochism, I'd say that counts right? I hope you guys enjoy this one!! <3

“Keith, I want you to whip me.”

When the words fell from Shiro’s cursed mouth in between kisses, Keith was immediately stunned. Shiro stayed silent, waiting for him to respond.

“Did..” Keith started, “Did I hear you right?”

Shiro chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, “Y-Yeah, you did, I just discovered a new kink of mine and I wanted to try it out with you,” he explained, but then quickly added, “U-Unless you don’t want to! If you’re not comfortable with it we don’t have to.”

Keith shook his head, placing both of his hands onto Shiro’s shoulders, “Of course we could try it, Takashi. I just wasn’t expecting it. I’m willing to try anything you want, always.” He leaned up and pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend’s cheek.

Large arms wrapped around Keith’s small frame and he was brought into Shiro’s crushing embrace before being pulled into a passionate kiss, warm hands cupping Keith’s soft cheeks, quiet moans exchanged.

Shiro pulled away with a nervous yet eager look in his gray eyes, “Do you think, if you’re up to it, we could try it? Tonight?”

Keith smirked, bringing Shiro in for another sloppy kiss, making sure to give his bottom lip a few quick bites, “I’d love to, Takashi.”

 

That’s how Shiro found himself in the basement, or as they liked to call it, the dungeon. It was no secret that Shiro and Keith enjoyed the more kinkier sides of sex, so they decided to keep an entire room for all of their more adventurous sessions and scenes. The room was filled with assortments of dildos and plugs, ropes and whips, cuffs and blindfolds, and everything in between. And also an endless supply of lube and condoms.

Shiro stood in the middle of the room, wrists and legs cuffed to chains that extended to the ceiling and floor, spreading him in the shape of a starfish. The only clothing he had left was a lacy black pair of panties, Keith had been eager to remove him of the rest. His leaking erection was peaking from the top, already glistening with precum.

From a distance he could hear the sounds of heels on the concrete floor, gradually getting closer and closer. In a matter of seconds Keith appeared before him, and just the sight of him was enough to make Shiro’s mouth water.

Keith was dressed in a black corset, bringing out all of his best features. His hands covered by black leather gloves, holding onto his favorite flogger - not too harsh yet not too soft, perfect for their first experiment with pain play. He was wearing a thin pair of black panties that did nothing to conceal his growing hardness. His legs were adorned with fishnet stockings, finished off with black high heels. Lastly, he wore his favorite mascara and eyeliner and applied a midnight black lipstick.

Just from the sight alone Shiro wanted to cum in his panties.

Keith tried his hardest to hold back a smirk as he watched Shiro’s eyes look his body up and down, then up and down again a second time and even a third time. He snapped his fingers and Shiro’s eyes immediately locked with his.

“Before we begin,” Keith took a few steps forward, the sound of his heels causing Shiro to shiver, “What are the safe words, Takashi?”

Shiro took a deep breath, “Green is for ‘I’m fine keep going,’ yellow is for ‘Slow down, give me a minute,’ orange is for ‘I’m uncomfortable let’s do something else,’ and red is for ‘I need you to stop immediately something is wrong.’”

Keith captured Shiro’s lips in a kiss, whispering “Good boy,” against his lips when he pulled away. 

He took a few steps back before Keith crossed his arms, circling slowly around his chained boyfriend, like a predator about to hunt down their prey. Shiro could feel the anticipation rise in his lower belly and he swallowed.

The longer Keith paced, the more eager Shiro grew, fidgeting in his chains despite knowing he couldn’t escape. Even if he could escape he knew he wouldn’t. He was craving the hot mix of pain and pleasure and he wanted to be lost in it until he was a shivering, mewling mess.

Keith clicked his tongue, interrupting Shiro’s thoughts. He stilled as Keith took a few steps closer to him. In one swift motion Keith rose his arm up and brought the flogger down across Shiro’s chest. Shiro moaned loudly, clenching his fists as the pain spread and faded into pleasure.

“What do you say?” Keith’s voice was demanding, as cold as ice, enough to send another shiver down Shiro’s spine.

“Ah! Th-Thank you!” 

“Louder!”

_Whip._

“Thank you!!”

“Louder!!”

_Whip. Whip._

“ _Thank you, Master!!!_ ”

Keith leaned forward and grabbed Shiro by the chin, “Don’t forget to say thank you, pet.” 

“Y-Yes, Master.”

“Color?”

“Green, Master.”

With a brief kiss, Keith pulled away and slowly walked over to the nearby table of all of the toys that they had thought about using for tonight’s scene. It mostly consisted of whips and floggers, as pain was the main part of the show, but there were also some plugs, nipple clamps, and a bottle of lube. He decided to start by grabbing a butt plug and the lube.

Keith made his way behind Shiro, running a hand down his back, tracing his spine with a finger. Shiro moaned at the touch, arching as far back as he could with his restraints. Keith hooked his fingers into Shiro’s panties and ripped the thin fabric, watching the remains fall to the floor before giving his ass a few quick slaps and kneeling down, spreading his ass cheeks.

“What a cute little hole we have here, I bet you want it to be filled up, don’t you, pet?”

“Yes, Master!!”

“Good pet.”

Keith gave his entrance a slow drag of his tongue, causing the man to whine loudly, before giving his ass another slap. He popped open the bottle of lube and poured a decent amount on his finger before pressing in slowly. Shiro groaned at the touch, quickly turning into moans as Keith fingered him open quickly and harshly. He then removed his finger slowly, applying an excessive amount of lube on the butt plug before pressing it to his rim.

Shiro knew that Keith hadn’t prepared him enough, that he gave him the bare minimum so that way he wouldn’t bleed at the intrusion, but he would still feel that deliciously painful stretch that he was craving so desperately. Slowly, Keith pushed the plug in harder, adding more lube when necessary, until the plug popped right into place. Shiro cried out from the mixture of pain and pleasure, the corners of his eyes growing damp.

Keith squeezed Shiro’s ass around the plug, drawing out a moan from him before releasing him and making his way back to the table. He grabbed the nipple clamps and returned to Shiro.

“Color?”

“G-Green, Master.”

Slowly, Keith brought one of the clamps to Shiro’s right nipple, pinching the soft skin between his fingers before attaching the clamper and releasing. Shiro groaned loudly as Keith did the same to the left one. Keith took a step back to admire his work, tugging on the chain that connected the clamps, Shiro whining at the feeling.

“You’re certainly enjoying this, aren’t you, my pet?”

Shiro nodded, watching Keith lean down to bite on one of his nipples. He cried out, moaning as Keith gave apologetic licks to the reddening bud.

“I think it’s time to take it up a notch, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master.”

 

An hour had passed since the scene had started. An hour of drowning in pain and pleasure.

Shiro was still in the same position, his arms and legs trembling from holding the position for so long. That, and the heavy amount of pain and pleasure coursing through his veins. At the half hour mark Keith had supplied him with a blindfold, making the sensations all the more thrilling. The plug in his ass was replaced with a vibrator, the nipple clamps were removed, and he continued to receive his whips and smacks just as requested. 

It was painful, and so _so_ good.

After the fifteenth whip in a row, Keith gave Shiro mercy, allowing him a chance to catch his breath and steady himself.

“Color, pet?”

“Y-Yellow- ah! M-Master.”

Keith returned behind Shiro and withdrew the vibrator, turning it off. Shiro cried out in relief, listening to the sound of Keith’s heels as he brought the vibrator to the table. Keith placed the drenched toy with the rest of the used ones before grabbing only the bottle of lube.

“You’ve done so well for me, pet.”

“F-Feels so good, Master,” Shiro whimpered.

Keith couldn’t help but smile, quickly composing himself before slowly removing the blindfold. He could feel the fabric was damp, and when he looked in Shiro’s eyes he could tell they were red with tears, but also blown out in pleasure. He looked absolutely wrecked, and Keith couldn’t help but lick his lips.

“Are you ready for my cock, pet?”

Shiro nodded eagerly, “Yes, Master.”

“Hmm, someone sounds eager,” Keith murmured, lowering his panties down just enough to pull his dick out. He slowly applied a copious amount to his shaft, giving himself a few quick strokes before pressing the head to Shiro’s stretched rim, “Tell me what you want, pet.”

“P-Please, Master!! Fuck me with your cock!!”

“Beg for it.”

“Please please _please_ , Master!! Shove your cock in my ass and fuck me so hard and fast I won’t be able to walk tomorrow, until I forget my own name, please just fuck me, Master, fuck me!!!”

“Good pet.”

Keith plunged all the way to the hilt. Shiro screamed, throwing his head back onto Keith’s shoulder. He was still unprepared for Keith’s thick length, but the lube made the slide in much easier as well as all the stimulation from earlier. Still there was definitely a burn as he adjusted to Keith’s size, and the pain made his eyes roll.

“So fucking tight, my pet.” Keith gritted out, waiting for Shiro to relax and get used to him.

“So _big oh my god_ so _fucking big, Master._ ” Shiro slurred, tongue hanging off his bottom lip.

“Color, my pet?”

“Greeeeen. So green.”

Keith chuckled, pulling out so slowly Shiro could feel every inch, before slamming right back in. Shiro yelled loudly, not caring about the volume of his voice as Keith pounded into him. Keith had a death grip on his hips, nails digging into the skin. He was sure there was going to be a bruise by the morning.

Shiro threw his head back with a shout when Keith hit an especially pleasurable spot, and Keith brought a hand up to cover Shiro’s mouth. He absolutely loved how loud Shiro could get, especially when he was on the bottom, but he knew it was late and the last thing he wanted to do was wake up their neighbors.

“So loud for me, so needy for my cock.”

Shiro keened, moaning into Keith’s hand. He could feel the pleasure growing in his belly with each snap of Keith’s hips to his ass, he wanted to last longer but he knew it was impossible. From the sound of it, Keith was getting close as well.

“You wanna come for me, pet?”

Shiro’s mouth was still covered, but Keith could tell from the tone of his voice that he desperately wanted- no, needed to come. He lowered his hand from his mouth and brought it down to his erection instead, giving one, two swipes before Shiro saw stars, coming with a loud, drawn out moan.

Keith felt Shiro clamp down on him and he couldn’t resist coming as well, releasing his load inside his tight ass.

As the two came down from their high, Keith slowly pulled out, watching his cum leak out. He would’ve cleaned him out with his tongue, but he knew the position Shiro was in must’ve been uncomfortable by this point.

Hurriedly, Keith undid the cuffs around his arms, slowly bringing his arms back down to his side. He helped Shiro onto his knees before undoing the cuffs around his ankles. Before going off to get a wash cloth to clean him with, Keith cupped Shiro’s cheeks, looking into his eyes.

“Takashi, are you alright?”

Shiro couldn’t find his voice, but he nodded, giving Keith a small smile. Keith returned the smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He helped Shiro get onto his feet, wrapping an arm around his torso to help keep him up.

“Let’s go give you a bath, big guy, and then we can talk about the scene. Does that sound good to you?”

Shiro gave him another nod, and the two slowly made their way to the basement bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The original plan was to write only 500 to 1k words per kinktober fic, oh how naive I was
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!! Come scream sheith to me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn/) or [tumblr](http://www.cosmicpenguinn.tumblr.com/)!! <3


End file.
